


4:58 AM

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:55:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24438544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: One tentacle began to emerge from Reverend Amos Howell's mouth and wrap around a hungry creature's leg.





	4:58 AM

I never created Superman TAS.

One tentacle began to emerge from Reverend Amos Howell's mouth and wrap around a hungry creature's leg when it approached other farm animals.

THE END


End file.
